


"The gifted time"

by ArgusJade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anger, Angst and Feels, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Death Threats, Emotional Hurt, Family Feels, Flashbacks, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Threats of Violence, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgusJade/pseuds/ArgusJade
Summary: When Eobard Thawne was still Harrison Wells, he once met Hunter Zolomon posing as Jay Garrick, where he later found out that it was actually Zoom. Initial problems in the beginning, however, developed later with the time a love between the two that went deeper than anything he had ever felt.But since Eobard Thawne was from the future, he knew about the fate of Hunter Zolomon. Despite doing all he could to change fate, Hunter Zolomon became Black Flash.Eobard could not live with it and, as always, managed to survive, even after Barry Allen had tried to erase his existence completely through Eddie Thawne's help. He had done it and was alive and his only mission now was to change the reality, so that Black Flash would become Hunter Zolomon again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work isn't beta read, i apologies for if you find some mistakes in it. I hope you still enjoy to reading it.
> 
> This work happened, because I wanted to give Hunter Zolomon a different fate. Because he deserves something better.

Eobard was powerless to what happened to Hunter. That he became that kind of zombie and part of the Speedforce. How much he had tried to fight against this fate that it would not happen. But once again Barry Allen took away all he had ever fought for. Never questioned whether it served the general public or not, it was only important to Eobard and his plans. He had to comply to reach his goal.

 

The goal now was to get Hunter Zolomon back from the Speedforce and undo what happened to him there. And for this project he needed the spear of fate. It was the first time that Eobard not only thought of himself, he was changed and this time he did not want to change fate for himself alone. But the way until he would hold the spear of fate in his hands, was a long way.

 

While he was busy retrieving his partner and lover from what Speedforce had made him, he was pursuing him as Black Flash.

 

At first Eobard did not recognize him. Because his face was terribly disfigured, nothing left of him what he had ever loved was left over. But he recognized him by his suit, unmistakable. Now as Black Flash, this Eobard chased since he could only feel his Speedforce and was a toy of the Speedforce to bring Speedster like him to possibly give them the same fate or kill. Eobard knew his destiny ... It was the death that awaited him, in the form of the one he had ever loved and still loved. Hunter still had his heart.

 

The Black Flash was ruthless with him, he chased Eobard and he had never felt so much fear of his own death as in the moments when the Black Flash chased him. It tore him inwardly that there was a possibility that he would never see Hunter again, as long as he did not have the spear of fate ... it tore him apart, that both met again and again in this way and he helplessly stood up to it Black Flashs hand dying.

 

Never had he wanted so much that time would give him a present that he could finally put an end to all that and that he would get Hunter back. He felt the karma make him feel the mistakes he had made. How much pain he had spread, killing people. Deep inside, he was still the monster and this reminded him over and over again that his decisions belonged to him, shaped him and he became who he was ... Reverse Flash. Despite the fact that he felt this conflict, he had to remain true to himself, Hunter would not want it otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Eobard meets Black Flash without running away from him and is confronted with his feelings there.
> 
> Also, Malcolm and Damien try to use the chance to get more control over the Reverse Flash.

 

Time travel has never been an issue for Eobard, but since Black Flash chased him, he has always had to keep moving, hiding in space and time and gaining time. Nobody had prepared him for it, but he had no other choice, he had to face it and he did and traveled in time because he needed help. He could not face the search for the spear of fate alone if Black Flash chased him in addition.

 

And after a while he found his help.

 

One night when Eobard was in his new hiding place, a new lab, he had forgotten to look at his watch, which reminded him again and again when Black Flash reappeared. Over the years since he had been chasing him, he had developed a clock that showed him whenever he suddenly appeared near him.

 

Deep in his work, after searching for the spear of fate, he suddenly sensed the presence of the Speedforce in his lab. Almost too late he could react. When he saw him and looked directly into his eyes, he it ran cold down his back and he did not move any more to avoid attention. He had found out, that the Black Flash only sensed him when he moved. 

 

Now this came very close to him and he could almost feel his breath on his face. Eobard looked straight into his eyes and his heart was hurting so much now... He felt the yearning for Hunter, his own fear and anger at seeing Hunter like that. He felt helpless and he had to push back his tears, he held his breath and that left an unspeakable hurt feeling in his chest area where his heart was. He bit his lip so hard until he tasted blood so as not to scream out his feelings. All these feelings that triggered this situation in him made him crazy and clouded his thoughts.

 

The Black Flash, walked slowly around him, and also something in the lab. He had to feel Eobard as well as he did. So after all this time, both were still deeply connected. He did not want the Speedforce to win this fight, he always found a way out of catastrophes. Eobard Thawne was a survivor. He had often proved that. At that moment, he just wanted the Black Flash to disappear, so he could search for the spear. Then he disappeared suddenly and Eobard let the breathe he had hold all the time and leaned against his table with both hands and closed his eyes. Then, with a jerking motion, he threw the whole paper and his keyboard off the table with his right hand and uttered a loud, angry cry.

 

"I can not stand it any more ... I want my husband back!" Then he sat back in his chair and put his head in his hands. He needed a solution, better right now. The pain crawled through his body, leaving his heart even heavier than usual. For a long time, he did not have to deal with what had just happened when Merlyn and Damien Darhk entered the lab. Other chess pieces in his plan, which he pursued. Damien now came closer and saw that Eobard had seen a ghost, because this was a little pale around the nose.

 

"I thought you would be happy to see us again, after all we come up with news, which could bring us a bit closer to the spear." Damien was a man who liked to know what he was getting into. Here with Eobard, he never knew what he was all about. But he cleverly stayed in the background, unlike Malcolm, who often challenged Eobard, causing him to pin Malcolm against the wall, and most of the time so that the other one knew he was angry and did not tolerate his behavior. But here he had no other choice than to ask and possibly to risk that he would feel a consequence for it.

 

"Say, ... How does it look like, what are we getting out of this, if you have the spear of fate? I suppose we have equal rights, because without us, you would not have a single chance to get it. This other Speedster relentlessly chases you. So, you /need/ us, Eobard." Damien hoped that would be enough. But he had miscalculated with Eobard. This gave him now almost a death-bringing look. He had made the mistake, first of all, of portraying him as weak and of relying on help. Eobard hated this and on top of that he had mentioned the Black Flash. Damien felt that he was moving on thin ice.

 

Eobard heard what the other man had just said to him, for him all around him were idiots, but for both of them here he had thought they were less idiots than the others. Merlyn scratched at his patience, and if he did not really need him, he would have already pull his heart out. The words that came from Damien's mouth now, mingling with the feelings he had felt before, because he had seen Hunter in that condition, was not to be joking with him. Malcolm just stayed stiff in the corner and knew that he should say nothing.

 

With his speed, he now stood right in front of Damien and his eyes sparkled with that unmistakable red of reverse flash. "I think you did not understand anything in the whole thing! You're here because I made it that way, cause you're a poor nobody who will die like your dude here alone in his future. What I say or I am thinking, is non of your business. If you keep going, I may think of another fate for you both and this could be, much more painful if you both don't shut your mouth!" And he let his hand vibrate and came dangerously close to his chest with it. "I heard it should be painful when a speedster slowly crushes another's heart with his hand, do not make me regret bringing you here and give you this fate what I planned for both of you." He hissed and looked directly into his eyes.

 

Damien swallowed hard and tried to show Eobard that he had understood and would not stand against him or his plans, even if he did not like it. But he had to change his own destiny and this was only possible with Eobard Thawne and this realization was painful, because that made him dependent on the speedster.


End file.
